


Family.

by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Childbirth, Children, Descriptions of Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Character, I owe this to Belphie after breaking his heart in my longfic, Logan is AFAB, New Family, New Parents, POV Second Person, Self-Insert OC, Too many kids, Trauma, a lot of pregnancy and childbirth related stuff, lucifer is mad jealous, not enough nipples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives
Summary: So I rolled the pregnancy generator thing once thinking of my oc Logan having kids with Belphegor and got thiscrazyresult of them having sextuplets and Logan having a lot of birth-related trauma on my first roll. So, I started writing a fic about it on the side. This is that fic. (Pregnancy generator results if you're interested)Lucifer is a jealous boy but eventually comes to terms with it. Beelzebub is unexpectedly rebellious. Diavolo just wants to be included. Belphegor has never been more tired.This fic will have a handful of chapters and is obviously not canon to The Devil You Don't, my main Obey Me long fic. Please do not ask for more chapters as it can stress me out, be patient as I've already written quite a lot of it on my own :P
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. New Parents.

**Belphegor**  
I need your help.

 **Belphegor**  
Please.

 **Belphegor**  
Is anyone there?

 **Mammon**  
I ain’t talkin’ to you!

 **Belphegor**  
Anyone but Mammon.

 **Belphegor**  
It’s about Logan.

 **Lucifer**  
Belphegor, what did you do?

 **Asmodeus**  
Oh no, is Logan okay?!

 **Satan**  
Belphegor, you didn’t hurt Logan, did you?

 **Satan**  
Because if you did…

 **Beelzebub**  
He wouldn’t.

 **Belphegor**  
Thank you Beel.

 **Belphegor**  
I need some help. It’s urgent.

 **Mammon**  
Yeah, yeah. Probably some kinda prank!

 **Belphegor**  
It’s no prank.

 **Belphegor**  
Listen. Logan gave birth to our kids. She’s very sick though and I need help.

 **Beelzebub**  
… Kids?

 **Asmodeus**  
Kids plural?

 **Lucifer**  
You were exiled to the human world for pursuing your relationship with Logan against our wishes.

 **Lucifer**  
Why in the nine Hells should we help you?

 **Belphegor**  
Because she gave birth to six kids and I don’t know what the fuck to do right now.

 **Mammon**  
S-SIX!?!?

 **Satan**  
This has to be a prank…

 **Belphegor**  
I know. We thought the ultrasound docs were playing a joke. We didn’t really think they actually meant six.

 **Belphegor**  
Nope, it turns out I’m a dad to sextuplets. Four girls one boy one kinda in between?

 **Belphegor**  
I don’t really know how that works. I’m not dealing with this very well.

 **Belphegor**  
But I need help.

 **Belphegor**  
Logan’s very sick and I can’t leave her side.

 **Beelzebub**  
I’ll come.

 **Belphegor**  
Thank you Beel.

 **Belphegor**  
Knew I could count on at least you.

 **Belphegor**  
I’ll buy you a hundred burgers for this.

 **Lucifer**  
Beelzebub, you do not have permission to travel to the human world.

 **Beelzebub  
** So?

 **Beelzebub**  
If you won’t open the portal I’ll go to Diavolo.

 **Beelzebub**  
This is Logan we’re talking about.

 **Asmodeus**  
Whoa, Beel!

 **Mammon**  
I’m comin’ with you!

 **Satan**  
Lucifer, you want to see Logan too, don’t you?

 **Lucifer**  
…

 **Belphegor**  
Thank you guys so much.

 **Belphegor**  
Seriously, it means a lot.

 **Leviathan**  
Hey, what’s going on? I was in a raid.

**Lucifer**   
_*sighing demoji*_

**Satan**  
Scroll up. I’m not repeating it back to you.

 **Leviathan**  
…

 **Leviathan**  
WHHHAAAAAAAATTTT!?!?

* * *

As soon as Lucifer stepped into the room, Belphegor stood from the chair at Logan’s bedside, throwing his arms around the eldest brother and hugging him tightly.

“… Thank you so much for coming.”

Lucifer clears his throat. “… How is Logan?”

“Not great.”

Belphie lets him go and directs him over to Logan’s bedside. She’s pale, with IV fluids going into her arm.

“What happened?” he asks.

He drops into his seat, taking her limp hand in both of his again.

“… It was all just really hard on her,” Belphie shakes his head. “She was in slow labour for about a month, constantly nauseous and in pain. Then when she couldn’t handle it anymore I brought her here. She wouldn’t dilate enough for delivery and one of our babies was stuck, so they did an emergency C-section and pulled them out one by one. She bled a _lot_ , she was in surgery for hours. She’s been unconscious since, and on medicine to keep her hydrated and control the infection.”

“… Belphie…”

“I know, I know, I should have listened,” he frowns irritably. “We didn’t really plan it, but I was _so_ excited to be a dad. But, I didn’t know it could get this _bad_.” He lets his head fall on the bed at Logan’s side. “I’m so sorry Logan, I had no idea…”

Lucifer sighs heavily at the sight. “Where are your children right now?”

“In the NICU. They were all so tiny, so they wanted to make sure they were healthy,” he replies. “I haven’t even been able to hold them or go see them yet.”

“Go to them.”

Belphie’s head snaps up. “But… I can’t leave her.”

Lucifer comes around the bed and grips his shoulder in support. “I’ll stay with Logan. Go see your children.”

Belphegor frowns, massaging Logan’s hand between his. “… Call me on my D.D.D. the _instant_ she wakes up.”

“I will,” Lucifer nods.

“I trust you,” he smiles tiredly, standing from his chair and moving past him. “Thank you.”

* * *

“Okay, now _that_ one _has_ to be my favourite.”

“Asmo! You can’t pick favourites already! Besides, I was thinkin’ that one was the cutest,” Mammon scoffs.

“Well of _course_ they are! That’s why they’re my favourite~!” Asmo grins.

“Are you guys window shopping for my babies? Seriously?”

The brothers turn as Belphegor comes up to the window into the NICU where they’re all standing.

“Belphie, you look like shit,” Mammon announces.

“Gee, _thanks_ ,” he rolls his eyes irritably.

“No, really,” Leviathan insists. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with dark circles under your eyes.”

“Are you okay??” Asmo gasps.

“I haven’t slept in like a day and a half,” he sighs. “Anyways, Lucifer is looking after Logan for a minute so I can actually see my kids.”

“They’re so small,” Beel announces worriedly. “Are babies supposed to be that small?”

“They were a bit premature since Logan went into labour so early,” Belphie says, coming over to the window. “… There they are. Heh,” he chuckles weakly. “Logan and I made some really cute babies, huh?”

“… Can we see them?” Beel asks. 

“Maybe we can hold them,” he says, turning towards the nurse’s station. “Um?”

“Are you Belphegor no last name?” she asks, checking her notes.

“Yeah. These are my brothers,” he gestures to the crowd, introducing them. “Mammon, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Satan, and Leviathan.”

“… We can bring them out for each of you to hold,” she smiles faintly.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

“… Belphie?”

You grip the hand in yours with all the strength you can muster up, which is to say, not very much. It’s warm to the touch as you struggle to open your eyes and sit up.

“Careful, Logan. It sounds like you’ve been through quite an ordeal,” a warm, masculine voice warns you.

… _That’s_ not Belphie.

“… Lucifer?” you ask, opening one eye to see him more clearly, since that seems to be less of an effort than opening both. “… What are you doing here?”

“Belphie called us,” he explains gently, gripping your hand in his and resting it against his chin. “He hasn’t left your side since your delivery.”

“Where is he then?” you ask, trying to sit up. Lucifer stands and helps you get a pillow behind you so you can support yourself more easily.

“He went to join our brothers in seeing your children.”

“… Did we have twins?” you ask tiredly.

“A few more than that,” he chuckles.

“I figured,” you sigh. “Belphie thought the doctors were nuts, but I knew it had to be true. It just… Didn’t _feel_ like only two, and the ultrasounds _were_ pretty definitive.”

You touch your belly experimentally, noticing the thick bandages and tape pulling at your skin, then wince in pain.

“… The last thing I remember is being rolled into surgery,” you say. “ _Ugh_ , I hope they tied my tubes. I am never doing _that_ ever again.”

Lucifer chuckles at that.

“… Why did you come?” you ask him skeptically. “The last time I saw you, you were basically evicting Belphie from the Devildom because he wanted to marry me.”

“… He said you were hurt,” he frowns sympathetically, pressing your hand into his warm cheek. “I had to see you for myself.”

“I’ll bounce back,” you sigh. “I feel like _garbage_ , but I’m right where I need to be to get fixed up. Plus I’ve got six kids to raise now.”

You reach for your D.D.D. on the opposite table. “I should let him know I’m awake.”

“Logan…”

“What is it, Lucifer?” you ask. “And I’m going to need my hand back to call him, you know.”

“… Do you ever wish you had made a different choice?”

“… Are you asking _me_ that, or are you asking yourself?”


	2. Proud Uncles.

Belphie and each of his brothers got to hold one of his small children, still covered in tubes and tape from the intensive care units. They’re all breathing on their own and in need of warm bodies and skin contact, and the brothers are all happy to oblige.

“Mammon, are you _crying_ right now??” Asmodeus asks.

“Sh-Shut up! No I’m not!!” the Avatar of Greed protests, tears streaming down his face.

“It’s okay, I wanna cry too,” Levi moans. “They’re just… They’re sooo cute!”

“And so _small_ ,” Satan hums softly.

“… We made some really cute kids,” Belphie smiles.

Then he drops to sit on the floor, startling the nurses and his brothers, tears streaming from his eyes. One of the nurses takes the small baby from him while he wipes his face and collects himself.

“Belphie??” Beel asks.

“I’m so overwhelmed right now,” he mumbles into his hands. “I have… I have six kids, a sick wife, and no sleep. I just…”

His D.D.D. buzzes in his pocket, and he gasps as he picks it up without checking the caller.

“Lucifer?” he asks. “Is Logan awake?”

“I’m awake, baby,” you answer back.

He smiles broadly, letting out a soft chuckle. “Hey wifey,” he greets warmly.

“Logan’s awake?” Levi asks, surprised.

“Yeah,” he says, then returns his attention to the call. “My brothers are all here. We were just getting to hold our babies. Wanna see them?”

“Oh my gods, yes??” you say, laughing. “They better be cute.”

“They are. I want you to see them,” he nods.

“I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too,” he smiles.

“Bring your brothers and our babies over here, then. Let’s see this litter of kids we went and had.”

* * *

“I’m so glad your brothers came, honestly,” you laugh as they filter into the small private hospital room. “We don’t have enough hands to hold all these kids.”

“We’ll help,” Beel says with zero hesitation.

“Yeah, you’re going to need some babysitters, right?” Asmo beams delightedly.

“We’re going to need all hands on deck, yeah,” you agree. “I mean, so long as you guys are offering.”

The doctor comes into the room and explains the next steps for you and your children. You need to stay in the hospital for observation for at least another day, and your kids will likely have to stay in the NICU for a couple days beyond that just to make sure they’re healthy and stable since they were under weight and a few weeks premature. Your first daughter was jaundiced but has been treated since and is suffering no ill effects, while the rest appear to be healthy and breathing okay.

“Would anyone like a family photo?” the nurse offers, holding up a camera.

“Oh absolutely~!” Asmo cheers. “Everybody, get in close!”

With Asmo’s expert direction, the demon brothers crowd around your hospital bed, almost everyone holding one of your beautiful children. Belphie insists on a couple photos with his D.D.D. of the whole family, then just the two of you carefully holding all six of your children against yourselves. He couldn’t resist, dipping his head down and kissing the tops of each of their heads.

“Soo, what are ya gunna name your kids?” Mammon asks.

“Oh my _gods_ ,” you sigh, rolling your head back against the pillows stuffed behind you. “We only had like two names picked out. I figured we’d sort out the rest once, you know, we actually _had_ them.”

“… We wanted to name one of them Lilith,” Belphie reveals hesitantly.

“… I think that’s a great idea,” Lucifer nods, smiling.

“Yeah! I mean, not that she could ever replace _our_ Lilith,” Asmo frets. “But it’s _such_ a lovely name for one of your lovely little girls.”

“Lilith is a great name,” Beel grins.

“Sooo, what about the rest of ‘em?” Mammon insists. “Are ya takin’ suggestions?”

“You just want to suggest ‘Mammon’ for one of them,” Levi scoffs.

“Well, _yeah!_ Might as well name ‘em after their favourite uncle,” he cackles joyfully. “Just imagine, a li’l mini Mammon followin’ me around!”

Asmo frowns in confusion. “But I thought that was the name of your di-“

“ _Asmo_ ,” Belphie snaps. “Don’t be crude. Not in front of our kids.”

“I am _so_ exhausted,” you sigh. “I’m sorry guys, but can we rest?”

“You should eat,” Beel says, going to leave the room. “I’ll go see if they have some food.”

“ _Crap_ ,” Belphie curses. “I should follow him.”

“Get in here first,” you say, gripping his shirt.

He ducks his head in and you share a kiss.

“I love you so much,” he says under his breath. “You’re so amazing, I can’t believe how strong you are.”

“Believe it, hubby,” you grin. “And make sure you get some food in you and some sleep too while you’re at it.”

“ _Fiiine_ ,” he rolls his eyes playfully, following his twin before he devours half the hospital cafeteria.

“What do you need us to do?” Satan asks.

“I’m sorry, but can some of you stick around to answer questions for the doctors?” you ask, fighting a yawn. “I’m so tired and nauseous and in a lot of pain, and I’m going to need people to run errands and hold babies as needed.”

“Tch, we might’ve missed ya Logan but we’re not your servants!” Mammon scoffs.

“I’ll pay you.”

“I’m listenin’,” he says, giving you his full attention. You roll your eyes.

“Whatever you need, just call us. Or summon us with your pacts if it’s an emergency,” Satan insists. “You know we’re all behind you.”

“Thanks so much, you guys.”

* * *

With some suggestions from the boys, you managed to find names for all six of your children. Lilith was the first ‘born’, or pulled out of you via cesarean. Morgan was next and officially intersex – you and Belphie decided together to raise them as a boy, since you had mostly girls together, at least until they’re old enough to tell you different. Anara was the third born of your children – she had a full head of black and white hair, just like her dad but split down the middle. Sariel was the fourth born, she looked most like Belphie and was a sleepy baby, though the doctors mentioned she might have developmental delays. Loren was your fifth born child and full son, so you decided to name him after your best friend. Finally, Tessa was the sixth born and was the one stuck in your birth canal when you failed to deliver them before they had to do a C-section. Her soft skull was damaged by the doctors attempting to deliver her first via forceps, but they think it will relax back into place as she grows.

Finally, you were able to get back home with the help of the brothers. Your kids are still in the NICU for another few days while the doctors check them over and get their weight up.

“Belphie’s on paternity leave for up to a year while we get ourselves settled with our kids,” you explain as everyone helps you to unpack and get settled in. “And I found a good job working from home, so I’ll be able to stay home with the kids after that.”

“It sounds like you have it all figured out,” Lucifer observes.

“We really appreciate all of your help, guys,” Belphie agrees, smiling. He still has bags under his eyes. “Seriously, this means a lot.”

“We should celebrate!” Asmo cheers happily. “You two are new parents to a half dozen adorable little bundles of joy, and the six of us just became uncles!”

“I can’t have alcohol with my pain medication,” you frown. “But… We _could_ get some food ordered in. I miss sushi so bad you have NO idea.”

“You want sushi? I’ll get you some sushi,” Belphie nods, determined. He sweeps in for a passionate kiss and you giggle against his mouth. Mammon openly groans across the room.

“You really want to do that in front of your brothers?” you tease him, kissing his nose.

“I want to do a whole lot more than that, I don’t care who’s watching,” he chuckles heatedly.

“Not until I’m healed up,” you say, gently tapping his ass.

Lucifer pointedly clears his throat.

“Right,” Belphie nods, turning back towards the assembled brothers. “What does everyone want to eat? It’s on us.”


	3. Wedding Photos.

“How was the wedding?” Satan asks at some point during their visit.

“It was nice and small – we didn’t want to do anything _too_ crazy,” you sigh, now reclined comfortably on your couch, your husband curled into your side just barely conscious with a pillow clutched over your tummy to protect your abdomen as you still have surgical staples holding you together. “Belphegor actually did a _lot_ of work on the backyard and turned the shed into a cute little chapel, and we had an officiant come here and marry us right at home. I had catering for the reception set up right there in our kitchen. I had some friends come down from my old city, some of my aunts and cousins made it, and for Belphie’s side we had some of his friends from work and Beel.”

Lucifer looks aghast at the second youngest brother where he’s stuffing his face with a burger. “Beel?”

“I wasn’t going to miss Belphie and Logan’s wedding,” the Avatar of Gluttony pauses eating just long enough to fire back.

“I _was_ wondering about that, actually,” you frown. “You were all invited, you know.”

“ _Somebody_ told us not to come,” Asmo sighs. “I _really_ wanted to see you, though.”

“Me too!” Levi whines.

“We all did,” Satan huffs.

“Diavolo showed up too, actually,” you remember. “He wasn’t here for very long, but he wanted to congratulate us in person and left us an _embarrassing_ amount of gifts. I haven’t even finished opening them all yet.”

Lucifer grumbles at that, but says nothing.

“Do you have pictures!?” Asmo delights.

“Yeah, I can show you on my phone. Levi, I think it’s on the end table next to you, can you pass it down? It’s in a purple case.”

He finds your cellphone, inspecting it briefly before passing it over to Asmo, who offers it to you. You quickly unlock it and bring up the album on your Facebook page before passing it back to him to scroll through.

“Oh, _Logaaan~!_ ” he whimpers, tears in his eyes. “You looked so _amazing!!_ ”

“Eh, don’t make it sound like a big deal – I got that dress second-hand,” you say.

“Satan, look at this and tell me she isn’t absolutely _ravishing_ ,” he pouts, showing the phone to his brother sitting on the floor in front of him.

Satan’s cheeks redden at the picture, and Levi stammers a bit when he catches sight of it.

“I wanna see!” Mammon complains, rolling onto the floor next to his middle brother.

“Belphie was really cute too, you know,” you insist, rolling your eyes.

“Who are these cute little girls with the baskets?” Asmo asks as Satan continues scrolling through your phone.

“Oh, those are my little cousins – we didn’t have an aisle or anything so I just gave them each a basket of flower petals and told them to go nuts all over our yard,” you smile. “I gave some to the boys, too – they loved it.”

“There’s Lord Diavolo,” Levi groans.

“He’s popular with the ladies~,” Asmo teases, the flustered Prince trapped in a mass of women.

“Yeah,” you sigh. “My single aunts and cousins _swarmed_ him at one point. I think that’s really why he left so early.”

“Hahahaha, look at Beel!” Levi laughs.

“He’s about to eat that cake _whole!_ ” Mammon cackles.

“Don’t worry, we stopped him,” you chuckle. “Not before Belphie snapped that photo of him reaching for it, though.”

“It looked delicious,” Beel frowns.

“The lighting in some of these is terrible,” Asmo observes. “Who did your photos?”

“We didn’t hire a photographer and just asked everyone to take pictures on their phones and send them to me,” you explain. “Apart from the catering and the officiant, the whole thing was _very_ low budget. We haven’t even bothered printing photos off and putting together a wedding album yet.”

“I never took my brother for such a _cheapskate!_ ” Mammon growls.

“It was modest, but that’s exactly what we wanted. I didn’t want to go into debt again trying to book a fancy venue or something stupid,” you grumble. “We’d _just_ managed to get the leftover debt from my ex paid off when we decided that we couldn’t wait any longer to tie the knot. Besides,” you add. “If we had done a fancy wedding at some overpriced venue then I wouldn’t have been able to cut our cake with a _sword_.”

“ _That_ was cool,” Belphie mumbles sleepily, smiling into your shoulder.

“ _So_ cool,” Levi agrees when Satan lands on a photo of it.

“Why’d ya do that??” Mammon asks, confused.

“Because it was my wedding and I wanted to,” you huff. “Do I need a reason beyond that?”

“No, in fact I think that suits you quite well,” Satan laughs.

You yawn and Lucifer stands from his seat on the futon opposite you and the rest of the brothers. “Everyone, we should return for the night and leave Logan and our brother to their rest.”

“Aww, but _Luciferrr~!_ ” Asmo whines.

“We actually don’t have enough space for you guys to all crash here for the night,” you say apologetically. “But if you want to come back tomorrow morning that’s fine by me.”

“Let’s do that, then,” Satan agrees, handing you back your cellphone.

“Hey hubby,” you coo at the exhausted demon cuddled in next to you.

“Mmn.”

“Can you make it upstairs yourself or do I have to ask someone to carry you?” you ask him softly.

He lifts his head up and yawns adorably. “I can make it~,” he sighs, slowly climbing off of you.

“Do you need help upstairs?” Beel offers, standing up.

“It’ll take me a minute because I have to go slow, but I think I can manage,” you say.

Belphie stands from the couch shakily, offering you a hand to help you up. Beel’s right there in an instant to take your other hand as you carefully rock yourself forward and out of the reclined seat. Then the two of them help you up the stairs to lay flat on your back, the twins sharing a quick hug before Belphie collapses in next to you as you thank him and ask him to lock the door on their way out.


	4. Disobedience.

“Excuse me?” Beel frowns, brows knitting together.

Lucifer scowls at the second youngest brother for his rebelliousness. “You heard me the first time,” he seethes. “You were _not_ to attend that wedding, I _forbade_ it, and you went and did it anyways.”

“I _told_ you, I wasn’t going to miss Belphie and Logan’s wedding,” Beel asserts angrily.

“You must be punished for your disobedience, Beel,” the eldest scowls. “Honestly, I expected far better from you.”

Lucifer quickly works his magic, muttering the enchanted words and summoning a chain to wrap around Beel’s ankle and sweep him off his feet, dragging him by the foot to the large chandelier to hang him upside-down there. The rest of their brothers gasp as the unfalteringly loyal Beelzebub is punished for his crime.

“Never thought I’d see the day that _Beel_ was hanging from the chandelier,” Levi mumbles at the unfamiliar sight.

“You can stay there until dinner,” Lucifer barks. “Now, for the rest of you-“

Beel shifts into his demon form, easily lifting himself with his core muscles and climbing the chandelier, beating his wings a couple times for more leverage.

“… **BEEL** ,” Lucifer bellows.

The overly muscular brother reaches the top of the securing chain, inverting himself with his feet against the ceiling and grasping the chain with both hands.

“What is he _doin’_?!” Mammon panics.

“… He’s going to rip it out of the ceiling,” Satan realizes, alarmed.

"Hit the deck!!" Levi shouts, leaping away.

One yank on the chain, and the whole thing comes crashing down to the bottom of the stairwell. Beel flies down to Lucifer, a ruthless anger in his eyes not usually seen in the docile second youngest.

“Whoa!” Asmo yelps.

“ ** _BEEEL!!_** ”

Lucifer shifts into his demon form, getting himself ready for a fight.

Beel grips him by the throat and _slams_ him into the wall behind him, a thumb pressed into his throat to block his airway. Lucifer struggles in his grasp.

“You may be the most powerful, but you can’t use magic if you can’t breathe,” Beel observes, an icy calmness to his anger. “And we both know which one of us is physically strongest.”

“Beel!! Have ya gone _crazy!?_ ” Mammon frets. “What’s gotten into you??”

“Belphie and Logan are family. I am NOT letting you keep me from them. Not again,” the Avatar of Gluttony growls at him. “If you try to stop me again or punish me for seeing them, I will _break_ you.”

He lets Lucifer go, who falls into a heap as he massages his throat. Beel turns away from them, heading down the hallway.

“Where’re ya goin’!?” Mammon shouts.

“The Demon Lord’s castle,” he says, pausing briefly to respond. “Lord Diavolo can send me to the human world to see my _family_.”

“But- But _Beel!_ ” the Avatar of Greed attempts, trying to keep his brothers from fighting each other.

“Let him go,” Lucifer grumbles, standing from the floor as his demon form slips from view.

“Did that just _happen?!_ ” Levi whines. “I’m not asleep right now, am I?”

“Not only did he attack Lucifer, but he _destroyed_ the chandelier,” Asmo observes, a bit stunned himself.

“What’s gotten into him all of a sudden!?” Mammon complains, trying to understand what just happened.

“… Well? What did you expect?” Satan responds, narrowing his eyes at Lucifer. “You locked his twin in the attic for near a year and _lied_ to us about it. Beel took that _very_ personally. This was always going to happen.”

Lucifer tries to compose himself. “… For the rest of you,” he begins. “None of you are to go to the human world to see Logan or Belphie.”

“… No, you know what?” Asmodeus starts angrily. “ _Fuck_ you.”

Mammon gasps. “ _Asmo?!_ ”

“Beel’s absolutely _right_ – Logan and Belphie are _family_ , and you made me miss their _wedding_ ,” the Avatar of Lust charges, shifting into his demon form. “I’m going to the castle with Beel. Don't bother trying to stop me.”

Lucifer shifts into his demon form, but Asmodeus has already cast a paralyzing spell on him that makes his limbs feel like jelly. He struggles against it, forced into a kneel.

“You’re not the _only_ one who can use magic, big brother,” he sasses, turning on his heel and flipping him off as he marches down the hall. “I’d tell you to suck my dick but you don’t deserve the honour~!”

“Asmo, c’mon!” Mammon tries, chasing him and gripping his arm. Asmo easily shakes off his grasp and casts a spell on him too, making him fall to the floor limply. “ _Asmo!_ ”

“Leave him,” Satan sighs. “He’s already made up his mind.”

“And the rest of you?” Lucifer grumbles. “I suppose you’re all about to defy me in turn?”

“Yeah, I suppose we are,” Satan agrees, eerily calm. “Or at least _I_ am. I’ve just decided that you don’t have the authority to tell me what I can or can’t do regarding Logan, my brother, or their children.”

Instead of walking away, he pulls out his D.D.D. and taps out a message, then casually saunters down the hall a short ways into his room.

“Satan!? Where ya goin’?” Mammon struggles, climbing back to his feet as the spell wears off.

“And you, Levi?” Lucifer presses.

“… I’m going to my room,” the Avatar of Envy moans, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving. “I can’t deal with any of this right now.”

Lucifer and Mammon are left standing in the hallway together, the former nursing his battered pride and the latter still confused why all of their brothers left. Mammon looks to his older brother, face twisted in concern.

“… Let’s get ya back to your room,” he says, walking back to him and trying to help him up. “How’s your neck?”

“… I thought you would have been the _first_ to defy me,” Lucifer observes bitterly. “Why are _you_ still here?”

“I mean, c’mon. You’re still my brother. You’re family too! I think Beel’s just forgetting about that right now,” he says, shrugging.

“Are you also upset with me for keeping you from seeing Logan and Belphie?” he asks.

“… Naw,” Mammon answers. “I know ya had your reasons.”

Lucifer is beginning to doubt that himself.


	5. The Cost of Having Children.

“You’re back at the hospital?”

Belphie looks up at Beel with a harrowed expression. “I had to bring Logan back in the middle of the night. We think she tried to roll onto her side and knocked something loose on her incision – she was bleeding a lot.”

“Is she okay?!” Asmo asks.

“That’s what they tell me,” he shrugs limply. “Um, not that I overly care, but why is Diavolo here?”

Lord Diavolo beams at him. “When I heard the news I couldn’t help myself – I had to see Logan and all of your new children. I wasn’t expecting her to be giving birth so soon!”

“Yeah, about that – the baby shower next week has been cancelled,” he says. “Sorry. I know Logan said you were looking forward to it.”

“That’s a shame,” he frowns. “I have a few gifts for the two of you and your children to pass along.”

“I can organize their delivery to your home,” Barbatos offers, bowing slightly.

“There was going to be a _baby shower_ and no one told me?” Asmo scowls.

“Lucifer probably meant to block us from that too,” Beel frowns.

“Well, _I_ for one am not going to miss out on anything else~!”

“Excuse me, Mr. Belphegor?”

Belphie perks his head up at the nurse who just approached the group. “Yes?”

“Your wife is awake now, if you would like to see her.”

He stands to his feet and allows himself a small, centering breath. “Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

You lace your fingers with Belphie’s when he comes into the room, offering him a weak smile.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, smiling tiredly back.

“Honestly? I’m in a lot of pain,” you say, biting your lip as you try to push it to the back of your mind. “But the painkillers should kick in again soon. I’ve just been poked and prodded a lot lately and it’s starting to wear at me.”

“We’ll get you home again soon enough,” he says, determined.

“… Lord Diavolo?” you say, noticing the Prince enter the room behind him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you. Um, the baby shower’s been cancelled, by the way.”

“That’s quite alright, Logan,” he frowns, looking you over. “You… Don’t look well at all. I’d heard that you were in bad shape, but…”

“Oh, I’ll be _fine_ ,” you insist. “It’s just a rough patch. Honestly it _sucks??_ But I just need time to heal, I promise.”

“That is a relief to hear,” he sighs softly, offering you a warm smile.

“We’re here too, you know~,” Asmo calls for your attention in a teasing tone.

“Glad to see you’re okay,” Beel adds, smiling grimly.

You lift your head up to see them, as well as Barbatos standing behind Diavolo to one side as well, but no one else.

“… Where are the rest of your brothers?” you ask.

“Oh yeah! Satan asked if you could summon him once you’re back at home,” Asmo says, holding up his D.D.D.

“I don’t think anyone else is coming,” Beel frowns.

“Did something happen?”

“Don’t worry about it, honey, I’m sure they’ll catch up~!” Asmo deflects, beaming brightly. “We just want to make sure that you’re okay first.”

“I might not get to leave the hospital today – the doctor gave me a long lecture about surgery and threatened to chain me to the bed for busting my stitches like that,” you roll your eyes. “But we can still visit and see our babies.”

“I’ll go ask the nurses if they can bring our kids in,” Belphie says, bringing your hand to his mouth to kiss the backs of your fingers. “Uh, everyone cool with holding a baby? We’ve got six people and six kids. They need skin contact every so often for their development, and honestly we barely feel like parents yet with how little we get to see them,” he sighs.

“Yes! Let’s see them!” Diavolo agrees eagerly.

The nurses bring in your babies, handing one to each person in the room and giving Diavolo and Barbatos a quick guide on how to safely hold them before stepping back.

“Hey Loren,” you coo at your son. “Sorry I haven’t been around much – childbirth is _no_ fun, let me tell you.”

“Beel, you’re holding Lilith,” Belphie smiles, cradling Sariel carefully against his shoulder and neck.

“… She’s amazing,” the Avatar of Gluttony gawks, holding her very carefully.

“This one is Anara, you said?” Asmo coos. “Yup, I knew it! You are _definitely_ going to be my favourite! Uncle Asmo is going to spoil you _rotten~!_ ”

“Logan,” Belphie chuckles. “Look at Diavolo’s _face_.”

“My Lord?” Barbatos asks, carefully cradling Morgan in his arms while still maintaining his stiff posture. “Are you feeling alright?”

Diavolo just looks down at tiny Tessa in his massive arms and starts _weeping_.

“ _Whoa_ , okay??” you blink.

“B-BARBATOS!!” he bawls.

“Yes, my Lord?!”

“Find me a Queen as _soon_ as possible!!” he bellows, holding Tessa against him and pressing her cheek into his. “I want… I _need_ an heir! Maybe several!”

Barbatos chuckles knowingly. “Of course, my Lord.”

* * *

“While Logan’s stuck here I should probably go shopping for more baby stuff,” Belphie reveals as they all meet in the cafeteria for lunch. “We bought enough stuff for two babies, not _six_. We’re going to need like, more cribs and supplies. And formula. And bottles. A _lot_ of bottles.”

“Oooh! Can I come with?” Asmo beams. “I _love_ shopping! And you’re probably going to need a _lot_ of clothes and diapers since you didn’t get to have your baby shower, right?”

“… Are you going to be able to afford all of that?” Beelzebub asks, concerned.

“We’ll manage,” Belphie sighs. “We anticipated some surprise expenses and have some credit available to lean on, but… We’ll figure it out,” he deflects.

Diavolo pulls out his wallet and takes a card from it, offering it to Belphegor.

“… What’s this?” he asks, confused.

“Whatever you need to purchase for your children, please allow me to cover it,” the Prince offers. “I’ll send you the pin number in a message on your D.D.D.”

“… Are you sure?” Belphie asks skeptically.

“Yes. In fact, I insist.”

He gives the card and him a second look, before shrugging and accepting it, letting out a relieved sigh. “This actually takes a huge weight off. Thank you Diavolo,” he smiles faintly, taking out his own wallet and slipping the card inside.

“Anything I can do to help, I am at your disposal,” Diavolo beams.

“Still not sure I like you very much, you know,” he smirks.

Barbatos narrows his eyes at the Avatar of Sloth, but Diavolo recognizes the teasing for what it is and chuckles.

“Do you mind if we keep Logan company while you and your brothers shop?” he asks.

“Knock yourselves out, I know she misses you, RAD, and the Devildom,” Belphie groans. “Sometimes I tease her that she must love you more than me. So don’t go stealing my wifey from me, okay?”

“I will do my very best not to,” the Demon Lord grins charmingly.

“You’d better. And don’t tell her that you gave me your card either, actually,” he adds. “She’ll just work herself up feeling guilty about it.”


	6. Pitching In.

“I assume you have examined their souls, My Lord?” Barbatos asks.

“I have,” Diavolo frowns, looking through the window into the NICU.

“What are your thoughts, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I think we need to discuss this with Logan and Belphegor,” he sighs, folding his arms. “But we should wait until Logan is feeling better, of course. This isn’t something we need to act on today.”

“Of course,” the butler bows.

“We all assumed that they would be weak, being half human,” he muses thoughtfully. “But we never expected this.”

“Do you think it might have something to do with Logan’s ancestry, my Lord?”

“I’m not sure. But it might help to explain why this was so hard on her,” he frowns.

* * *

“So, what _really_ happened?”

Beelzebub blinks, looking up from the fruit shaped teething toy. “Huh?”

“Something _must_ have happened back at the House of Lamentation, right?” Belphie intuits. “That’s why just you and Asmo came.”

“… I’m tired of Lucifer separating us,” he scowls darkly, scanning the wall of colourful baby toys for a distraction. “I’m not going to let him tell me I can’t see you or Logan anymore. That’s not his call to make. I guess Asmo felt the same way because he followed me out.”

“So you went to Diavolo so that _he_ could bring you to the human world,” he figures out. “Beel, that’s… Honestly I’m so happy.”

Beelzebub is surprised at his twin brother. “That makes you happy? Why?”

“You’re just… You’ve always been so loyal to Lucifer,” he chuckles. “It’s nice to know that you care about us enough to go against him.”

“Of course I care,” Beel grumbles. “You’re my brother. I love you, and I love Logan too. So I’m here for you both.”

“What are you going to do after this, then?” Belphie asks. “You can’t go back there tonight, right?”

“… I didn’t think that far ahead,” he frowns mournfully, stomach rumbling with his anxiety.

“Stay with us, then.”

Beel brightens. “I can? Really?”

“Despite the number of kids we went and had, we can probably still fit everything into the nursery room we’ve already set up. There’s a spare room right next to it, and Logan happens to have a single bed frame and mattress,” Belphie reveals. “We can have you moved in for tonight.”

“Do you think Logan would be okay with that?” Beel frets. “And, about your finances…”

“Okay so money’s a little tight. Whatever, we’ll make it work,” he dismisses. “But we could honestly use the help. What do you say, Uncle Beel?” he asks, offering a hand for a handshake.

Beel looks at his hand forlornly, before pulling his smaller twin into his chest in a bear hug and laughing joyously. His stomach growls a bit louder and more insistently this time, and he groans. Belphie laughs and pats him on the back.

“Good thing Diavolo gave us his credit card, right? We can get a few groceries while we’re here.”

* * *

“This isn’t your home,” Satan frowns, concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Just broke some stitches in my sleep last night,” you say, smiling weakly at him. “I’m already fixed up and resting here for a bit. I hope summoning you here was okay? I just wanted some company.”

“Of course it was,” he smiles, taking the chair next to your bed and offering his hand for yours. “Where are my brothers right now if they’re not here with you?”

“Asmo, Beel, and Belphie went shopping for more baby stuff,” you explain, gripping his warm hand with your fingers. “Diavolo was here too, but he said he had to take a call and stepped out.”

“I see,” he hums.

“You told Asmo to ask me to summon you,” you point out.

“I did,” he nods. “I wasn’t ready to leave when they did – I wanted to go through my library to find some books for you first.”

“… Books?”

“Ah, of course,” he chuckles, then turns away and works his magic, summoning a small pile of books onto the floor of the room. He picks one up and offers it to you, but seeing the IV in your hand, decides to settle in on the chair next to the bed and opens it for you so you can see the page.

“It’s been two years since I’ve even seen Demonic written out,” you sigh.

“I’ll translate for you for now,” he smiles. “But essentially, this book is about demon children and their development.”

You perk up a bit at that, shuffling to sit up more in the bed. “Oh, that’ll definitely come in handy.”

“Some of the books are stories written for demon children,” Satan explains. “I made sure that none of them are cursed, and all of them should be appropriate to your tastes, if you would like to read to them.”

“Satan that’s _extremely_ thoughtful, thank you,” you smile weakly.

“You’re welcome,” he smiles genuinely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but wanted to get these scenes out of the way so I can move on to the next ones.


	7. Wishes and Choices.

Diavolo, Barbatos, and Satan saw you home later that evening, and you had the cab stop along the way to pick up some cheap fast food to feed everybody. Belphie, Beel, and Asmo were already there, busying themselves with unpacking things from their shopping trip and building an additional four cribs for the suddenly crowded baby room upstairs.

Once you came through and saw the kitchen though, you started to panic just a bit.

“Belphie?” you call out to the house.

You hear him jog down the stairs to the kitchen to see you. “Hey honey,” he greets warmly when he appears, hugging you carefully around your shoulders and kissing the side of your face. Beel followed him downstairs, nose up in the air as he follows the scent of fresh hot food.

“Mmn, hey, _uh_ ,” you say, gesturing to the mountain of food piled haphazardly on the floor. “Why do we have like a year’s supply of food in the middle of our kitchen? We can’t afford that. Also didn’t I ban you from grocery shopping?” you remind him.

“… I asked Beel if he would like to move in,” he reveals. “It’s okay, right? I mean, we have a spare room and a spare bed. We’ve already put it together upstairs.”

Beel frowns uncertainly at you, rubbing his hands together to keep himself distracted from his hunger.

So the food is for Beel – now it makes sense. “I mean, it’s okay by me if Beel moves in – we could use the help,” you shrug, turning to face him as he releases you from the hug. “But… Belphie, how much did you _spend_ today?”

“Uhh…”

“Oh, Logan~!” Asmo cheerfully sings, scurrying up the basement stairs nearby. “I _thought_ I heard your lovely voice! Welcome home~!”

“Hey Asmo,” you say, still pale at the thought of your freshly ruined finances. “How much did my husband spend today?”

“Oh, don’t worry about _that!_ ” he hums. “I wanted to tell you – I ran the dishwasher with all of your new baby bottles already, and I was just folding all the new little baby clothes fresh from the dryer for you! I took the opportunity to tidy up down there as well, I hope you don’t mind. Now, what do you say to me treating you to a spa day? We haven’t done one in _forever_ and I want to make you feel gorgeous, and I strongly suspect that my dear brother _hasn’t_ been keeping up with your nails as consistently as you deserve.”

He doesn’t even wait for your answer before taking you by the shoulders and ushering you out of the kitchen with a delighted little hum.

“But… My finances,” you whimper, making futile grasping motions with your hands as you’re steered away.

Diavolo cackles as you’re abducted by the Avatar of Lust. Once you’re around the corner climbing the stairs and out of earshot, Belphie steps over to him and offers him his card back, along with a long strip of printed thermal paper.

“… Thanks,” he says quietly, glancing away. “I kept the receipt just in case – between buying food for Beel and Asmo buying out the entire baby clothes section, we probably went a bit over what you were expecting.”

Barbatos fixes him with a scrutinizing look while Diavolo just laughs.

“Do me a favour and hang on to that card for a while longer. Better dispose of that receipt while you’re at it, before your wife sees,” he suggests.

Belphegor is a bit taken aback at the demon prince’s generosity. “Are you sure?”

“I meant it when I said I wanted to cover it,” he smiles warmly. “And I am sure there will be more surprise expenses in the coming days. Please, I insist that you hold on to it for a while longer.”

“… Okay. Thanks, Diavolo,” Belphie says appreciatively.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Satan offers. “I also brought some books with me from Devildom, where can I put those?”

“There’s actually a small bookshelf in the baby room that’s sitting mostly empty – you can start there,” Belphie smiles.

“I’ll do that,” he nods, carrying a few aged tomes in his arms up the stairs.

“May I be of assistance as well?” Barbatos offers. “I am sure my Lord would like to stay and visit for a while longer, plus it seems that your kitchen could do with some reorganization.”

“Admittedly I _have_ been a bit lazy about cleaning the last while, I’ve just been so worried about Logan, you know?” Belphie frowns.

“It is no trouble, and I would like to be able to contribute in some way,” the butler bows. “Please allow me to do so in this manner.”

“I would also like to catch up with your wife for a while longer,” Diavolo asks. “It’s been a year since your wedding and so much has happened since then, plus I am intrigued by this spa day Asmodeus is apparently offering,” he beams.

“Sure, I guess. Knock yourselves out,” he shrugs. “I guess that leaves Beel and me to pass out the food?”

“Yes please,” Beel smiles.

* * *

_‘Do you ever wish you had made a different choice?’_

It would be just like you to turn his question back around on him, Lucifer grumbles. He’s settled in on a couch in his study, a freshly opened bottle of Demonus at his side and a glass poured and held in his hand as he marinates himself in the situation at hand.

… His brothers are turning against him one by one, now that you and Belphegor have given birth to six half-demon children. Save for Mammon, apparently, which is still faintly surprising to him.

Levi hasn’t left his room except for the deliveries he’s come out to accept from Akuzon. He’s not yet sure what the third eldest is buying, though he has a suspicion that they are gifts for you and your children.

Satan disappeared a while ago, presumably having asked you to use your pact to summon him to the human world. He’d originally seen no need to keep him here even after his biting comment about his authority, but perhaps a spell to keep him grounded would have been prudent.

And then Asmo and Beel had left after Beel destroyed the chandelier. Diavolo had messaged him about it before taking them to the human world, but he hasn’t replied. He hasn’t even looked at it, just saw the notification – not something he usually does when it’s Diavolo, but he knows that the Prince will understand.

… Then there is the state he found you in, when they first visited you at the human hospital. He might have _lost_ you to his brother’s recklessness, getting you pregnant like that.

Demons and humans _shouldn’t_ have children – he’s spent the better part of the day reading books about previous attempts to interbreed, all with mortifying results – and the state that he’d found you in very much proved it to him.

Yet you survived it regardless, in your typically stubborn way, and he finds himself taken with you all the more.

_‘Do you ever wish you had made a different choice?’_

His own words echo back at him again. He’d meant for you to reflect on your relationship with him, to rethink your earlier rejections. He wouldn’t suggest that you end your marriage to his brother, although he also wouldn’t put up any resistance to the idea…

But if you had been with _him_ instead, you wouldn’t be going through all of this right now. You wouldn’t be poor and living in a small house and having to struggle like you do. You would have been able to stay in the Devildom just as you had wanted to. You wouldn’t have had to endure surgery to have six children that you may not even be able to afford to raise.

He would have happily given you _anything_ you desired, so long as you chose him and _only_ him.

… But it’s too late for that now. Two years and _six children_ too late.

_‘Do you ever wish you had made a different choice?’_

He wishes he hadn’t spent the last three years brushing his feelings for you aside.

He wishes he had done more to gain your affections from the start.

He wishes that he had communicated himself better, and not neglected all of the opportunities he’d had to spend more time with you while you were an exchange student. His brothers practically _threw_ themselves at you, while he had constantly excused himself to his study to actively _avoid_ the human taking up residence in his house.

… He wishes he hadn’t hurt your hand at the dance, or threatened you as many times as he had. He still resents you for your involvement in freeing Belphegor, but he wishes he could tell you the wisdom he sees in your actions now.

He wishes he hadn’t fallen for you in the first place. Maybe all of this would be more palatable to him if he hadn’t.

_‘Do you ever wish you had made a different choice?’_

… He wishes he wasn’t so ridiculously _envious_.

There’s a knock on the doorway above him.

“Yo!” Mammon calls out. “Have you eaten yet today?”

Lucifer blinks at the abruptness of his entrance and his question. “… Satan was supposed to be making dinner,” he remembers.

“Oh yeah that’s right,” Mammon frowns. “I was lookin’ forward to his curry, too. Well, he ain’t here, so how ‘bout I make you a cup ramen instead?”

“That’s junk food,” Lucifer scowls. And about the only thing Mammon knows how to make, unfortunately.

“Well ya need to eat somethin’!” the Avatar of Greed insists. “I’ll go fix one up for ya!”

“… Not too spicy,” the eldest frowns. “I don’t need half a bottle of hell sauce added to it. Plain is just fine.”

“You got it!” Mammon beams, happy to be of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like I should clarify that Lucifer's thoughts aren't totally appropriate here, so before I get called out on that; He's obviously not going to do anything bad like try to break them up or hurt their kids. He's just regretting the steps he didn't take that led to this, and is irrationally jealous about Logan choosing Belphie over him. He's also really really worried about Logan's health, having gone through such a traumatic birth, and regrets not having been able to really do anything to stop it. So no, his thoughts are not going to be totally appropriate about it because of his emotions, which aren't communicated as clearly as we're looking at them from his own emotionally stunted perspective. I hope that all makes sense.
> 
> Lucifer is a very interesting character to me to write, because I feel like the game makes him a bit one-dimensional as it is, so while I want to explore an almost antagonistic perspective through him, I don't want to outright make him an antagonist. I don't genuinely think he would be anyways. Right now he's offering some resistance to the situation because I have some minor character development in mind for him later on relating to it.


End file.
